1. Technical Field
The present technology generally relates to pants that are configured to provide a wearer with enhanced mobility across a range of movements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pants designed for work uniforms tend to be subject to tightness and restriction at various locations when the wearer performs various actions. Because in many jobs these actions are regularly repeated, the tightness and restriction of the work pant is often a source of great discomfort. Yet the durability requirements and protective nature of pants designed for work uniforms have previously hindered the design of a work pant that provides for enhanced mobility.